


For One Night

by WolfRunner326



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, No Smut, Other, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, i suck at tags guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRunner326/pseuds/WolfRunner326
Summary: There was a legend from his clan. That once a year, the spirits of the dead could cross over to the living world. Kurapika still wasn’t completely sure why he was doing this, but he wouldn’t back out now.OrKurapika has a talk with an old enemy.
Kudos: 17





	For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I've had this idea for a while and decided to give everyone a little one shot for Halloween. I feel like this is more of a character study than anything. It's also technically canon compliant :D Hope you guys enjoy. Please rate and and review!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**For One Night**

\----------------

The Gordeau Desert was unusually quiet that night. The night air was nice and crisp, gently rustling Kurapika’s blond hair as he walked. There were no clouds, showing all the stars and a full moon. The moon wasn’t blood red like last time, something Kurapika was grateful for. As he arrived at his destination, Kurapika observed that the area was as he remembered. All the debris they stirred up was still there. A large rock wall collapsed from _ren_ alone. In the center of it all, an unmarked grave.

There was a legend from his clan. That once a year, the spirits of the dead could cross over to the living world. Kurapika still wasn’t completely sure why he was doing this, but he wouldn’t back out now. He approached the grave with determination. He then placed the item he was carrying on the loose soil: a six pack of beer. A light wind once again rolled around Kurapika as he waited.

“I had a feeling I’d see you again, Chain User…” A deep voice rumbled. The source of the voice wasn’t visible. Then a large hand, translucent at first, but slowly gaining in substance, reached out for the beer. Uvogin pulled a can from the ring and opened it, downing the liquid within in three massive gulps. “Ah… These would be better cold.”

Kurapika merely studied the ghost, not replying to his statement. The giant bore no injuries from their fight. His sleeveless shirt was pristine and showed off the man’s physique. There was no blood on his chin and his left arm was unbroken. Uvo grinned at him. “I expected you’d be dead when I saw you next. What happened since our fight?” He asked. Kurapika told him everything: from the attack on the auction, his friends being kidnapped, the exchange with Pakunoda, and her death. Uvogin listened without interruption, his eyes softened at the news of Pakunoda’s death, but that was it. “I see… That sounds like her.”

Kurapika’s eyes were downcast as he spoke. “I didn’t know her well, but in our brief interactions, she seemed like… a good person… I wish she had lived.”

“She was better than all of us…” Uvogin took another can and raised it in honor of his lost friend before downing the drink. “So, do you regret killing me?”

“If I knew where they buried Pakunoda, I’d be visiting her instead of you.”

Uvogin burst into laughter at the remark. “Fair enough, but I’d think you’d visit me at least once.” Kurapika looked at the giant in confusion. “I’m the first person you killed, correct? The first one always sticks with you. It’s when you change; become a different person.”

“So, you remember the first person you killed? Out of the hundreds, maybe thousands of people you killed?” Kurapika asked him. Uvogin nodded, taking Kurapika by surprise.

“I never learned his name; he went by a stupid street name to sound intimidating. But I’ll never forget his face. He was political deserter from some country who came to hide. He was never one of us, he rejected the code of Meteor City. I remember he created this gang that controlled the area I grew up in. If you wanted food, you had to go through him. I challenged him to a duel and choked him to death. It was a slow process. His face turned purple and he made these annoying gurgling sounds as he tried to breathe. His little hands scratched at my arms. I was fourteen years old when I killed him.” Uvogin finished the story by drinking another can. He looked up and saw the Kurta listening closely. The boy had a face that said he was thinking. “I have a question for you, Chain User. Instead of visiting me or Paku, why don’t you visit your clan?”

Kurapika sighed. “I can’t visit them until I return their eyes to them.”

“What about avenging them? What about the Phantom Troupe?” Uvogin asked in a serious tone. He looked at the Kurta with hard eyes. Kurapika thought about it. A month ago, he would have told him he’d destroy them without question. But now…

“I’m not sure…” Kurapika admitted honestly. Seeing his friends again helped. He told Gon that he’d focus on finding the Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika wouldn’t actively hunt the Phantom Troupe for now. However, he would defend himself if the Troupe attacked him. Kurapika could feel the giant studying him intensely. Eventually, Uvogin shrugged and returned to his drink.

“Now I have a question for you.” Kurapika started, the giant turned to look at him. “Why aren’t you attacking me? Don’t you want revenge?”

Uvogin chuckled at the question. “When I fight, I go in knowing there’s a chance I might die. You beat me fair and square, kid. If you had answered differently about the Troupe, however, I’d have killed you on the spot.” Kurapika believed him. He had no idea if his _nen_ would work on Uvogin now that he was dead. “You surprise me, Chain User. I didn’t think you would become this.” Uvo rumbled thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?”

“I already said that your first kill changes you. When I admitted defeat, I believed you were already like us.” Uvo explained.

“Shut up, ghost. I will never become like you.” Kurapika growled.

Uvogin raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh? And how do you plan on reclaiming your clan’s eyes without killing? Do you really think you can get them without bloodshed? Or even legally? You’re deluding yourself, kid.”

Kurapika’s hands clenched into tight fists. “I will find a way. I will never sink to your level.” He declared with certainty. Now he knew why he came to this place, to talk to this person. The last month had been beyond what he could bear, but now his resolve had returned. The man across from him seemed to understand as well. That wicked smile returned to his face as he started chuckling. It quickly escalated to a full laugh, Uvogin tipped his head back as he roared with laughter. Kurapika kept his neutral expression until the giant slowly regained control.

“You’re the first killer I know to visit the one he slayed! Don’t worry, you’re already a better man than me. Though that’s not really saying much: I wasn’t a good man.” Uvogin told him. By then, Kurapika finally noticed his surroundings and saw that the sky was now a dark pink. The sun was rising. Their time was almost over.

Uvogin finished his last can and crushed it in his hand. “I look forward to see how you reclaim your brethren’s eyes, Kurapika. Go ahead and prove me wrong.” He grinned as he slowly faded out of existence. “Next time bring some cards and make sure the beer is cold.” His voice echoed as he finally disappeared. The last thing Kurapika heard was Uvogin’s laugh. Kurapika let out a large sigh, a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He grabbed the empty cans and put them in his bag to dispose later. It was time to head back to his hotel. Kurapika didn’t sleep at all, but he wasn’t tired, instead he felt a determination in his chest.

Kurapika had a lot of work to do.


End file.
